


Who We Are

by strawbarrykisses



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbarrykisses/pseuds/strawbarrykisses
Summary: In this universe Cassandra isn't dead and is still the leader of New Ham. She continues to spread her leadership and the community gets on well.Harry doesn't agree with Cassandra's ways and tries to stop her...that is until he starts to feel something for her that he hadn't before.Cassandra notices this and finds herself fighting with the urge to rule New Ham how she has been or see if Harry really is someone different entirely than she thought before.





	Who We Are

   Cassandra walked out into the cool air of a place that felt like home but wasn't. She had heard a noise from outside while cleaning up after the prom that was just held. It was bittersweet because that prom was supposed to be a goodbye for the Seniors, yet they would all still be stuck with each other for who knows how long.

  Cassandra hears another noise; a rustle from the bushes. She takes a couple steps forwards to investigate and Harry comes walking around the corner. Cassandra's shock quickly turns into a frown. She despised Harry, she wasn't really sure why.Maybe it was his cocky attitude or his inability to change from the spoiled rich kid he had always been.

  "Need help ?" Harry asks, pointing to the trash bag Cassandra had in her hands. She had almost forgotten that she was holding it.

  She shakes her head. "You don't have to help me Harry. Go home. You're drunk." She was sure of that fact by the way he came stumbling by earlier. It also wasn't a new look that she was seeing. Harry always looked like this after parties.

  "Nope, I'm helping you. I want to be on the queen's good side after all." He said, then proceeded to bow.

  Cassandra shook her head but couldn't help but giggle just a little bit.

  Harry then proceeded to walk by Cassandra taking the bag that she was holding and walked ahead into the banquet room. Cassandra hesitantly followed after him seeing as she had no other choice.

   The banquet room that was once prom felt oddly different. With the music off and the room empty of occupants it suddenly felt like Harry and Cassandra shouldn't have been in the room alone. I mean it was almost like they were hiding a secret from everyone else, Cassandra thought.

  "Where's Kelly?" She asked, shaking away her blooming thoughts. Harry had sat down at one of the tables and was scanning the name plate that was at his seat. It was weird considering that in a different universe these people still existed while Cassandra, Harry, and the others...didn't.

  Harry shrugged. " Don't know. What I do know is that she wants nothing to do with me." Harry's face contorted into a weird grin then, one that kind of made Cassandra get goosebumps. Sometimes that was why she avoided Harry. Because he was unpredictable and chaotic. 

   Then, suddenly Harry was on his feet running to the stage and pounded a couple of keys onto the laptop. Just then _I Swear_ by All-4-One blared through the speakers. Harry hopped off of the stage and walked over to Cassandra, holding out his hand.

   Cassandra blushed and shook head. "What is this Harry ?'

  "Dance with me ?"

  Cassandra looked at him like he had just been struck by lightning twice. She looked around for any sign of life, for somebody to jump out from behind the tables and laugh. It had happened once before. Maybe not with Harry...but he wasn't beyond a trick like that.

  Eventually, the music got the best of her and she took his hand. He guided her to the dance floor and they began to sway to the music. Beat by beat. Step by step. They flowed together and it felt  _right._

   Cassandra looked up at Harry who was just a bit taller than her. His eyes were closed and he had a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. Cassandra smiled to herself and laid her head against his chest.

  For what seemed like forever it was just them, the lights, and the music. When Cassandra looked up again Harry's eyes were open. He looked into her eyes searching for something. He wasn't really sure what he was searching for but he seemed to have found it because then he was leaning down; closing the distance between them-

  A loud bang tore through the room and Cassandra and Harry jumped apart. Harry looked around frantically to see who had seen them. Grizz came rounding the corner then, stopping in his tracks when he saw Cassandra and Harry standing quite the distance away from each other.

  "Allie forgot her coat in here so I came back to get it...what are you-?" Before Grizz can finish his sentence Harry storms out of the room without another word to anyone. Cassandra watches and her heart sinks. She should've never agreed to dance with him. She was so stupid, she thought. There was no running away this time; no pushing away.

  Grizz cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at Cassandra. 

  "He's drunk and was being quite vocal about his plans to overthrow me. They were all stupid ideas." She laughed it off, trying to hide her pain and what had just went one before Grizz had entered.

  He nodded. "Well, I think you do a great job of running this place."

  "Thanks Grizz. Now get that jacket back to my sister before she comes down here herself ."

  Grizz saluted Cassandra and smiled before walking back out and disappearing the same way he had entered.

  Cassandra sat down in a chair and tried to get what just happened out of her head but no matter how much she tried she couldn't do it. There was a history there, one that she could never really forget.  How did it all go so wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !! Don't forget to give some feedback if you have it and share with your friends :))


End file.
